curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
''"Steve" '': is a city boy, the nephew of Margaret, a friend of George and the show-off brother of Betsy. Biography He lives with his sister Betsy, dog Charkie, & Aunt Margaret in the City. He's always "going for a record" of some kind. He's selfish, & clearly has a high opinion of himself. He feels grown-up though his sister often corrects & outsmarts him. He has more responsibility, which is seen in many Steve & Betsy encounters. Most times when he hangs out with George, he always gets to some short of trouble. One time he tried to get a honeycomb back, but instead he made a beehive, in which that time, turned out okay. (Honey of a Monkey) Another time he was playing with George's Bouncy-Yo, & ruined Betsy's pictures. (Shutter Monkey) Appearance Steve has short light brown hair. He usually wears a bright red T-shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, & brown shoes. Height:1.88 meters Trivia *In an older episode he said he was in middle shool& in a newer episode he said he was in 3rd grade in High School *Steve makes his 1st cameo appearance in Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey *His first appearance with Betsy was "Out of Order". *His first appearance by himself was "Piñata Vision". *His latest appearance with Betsy was "Happy Valentine's Day George". *His latest appearance by himself was "Monkey Senses". *He is considered a villain as he portrayed Professor Buford Fromage in Fearless George. Episode Appearances * Season 1 ** 102b. Out of Order ** 115b. Curious George's Low High Score ** 116b. Curious George Gets a Trophy ** 121b. Muddy Monkey ** 125b. Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 ** 129a. George Fixes Betsy's Wagon * Season 2 ** 204a. Curious George Gets All Keyed Up ** 205b. Piñata Vision ** 217a. Curious George Sinks the Pirates ** 218b. The Lucky Cap ** 220a. Curious George Beats the Band * Season 3 ** 305b. The Color of Monkey ** 309a. Fun-Ball Tally ** 310b. Chasing Rainbows * Season 4 ** 404b. The Big Picture ** 408a. George Measures Up ** 409a. Cooking With Monkey * Season 5 ** 502b. One in a Million Chameleon ** 504b. Book Monkey ** 508a. Go West, Young Monkey ** 509a. Follow That Boat ** 510a. Mother's Day Surprise * Season 6 ** 603a. Auctioneer George (cameo) ** 603b. Sock Monkey Opera ** 604a. Hamster Cam ** 605b. Shutter Monkey ** 610a. Junky Monkey * Season 7 ** 702b. Sir George & the Dragon ** 704a. Where's The Firedog? ** 705a. Honey of a Monkey * Season 8 ** 805a. Curious George Goes for 100 ** 805b. Fearless George * Season 9 ** 901b. Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble ** 904a. Happy Valentine's Day, George! ** 910b. Monkey Senses TV Specials * November 25, 2009 - April 22, 2013 ** A Very Monkey Christmas ** Curious George Swings into Spring Movies * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (1st cameo appearance) Gallery Ehad.jpg Steve.png Steve & Betsy.jpg Images (2).jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 4.jpg Betsy's smile 5.jpg Index (3).jpg Images (39).jpg Images (38).jpg 1 curious george-(shutter monkey; george and the giant thumb)-2014-07-09-0.jpg Index (5).jpg Images (51).jpg 480x480bb-85 (3).jpg 480x480bb-85.jpg 2 curious george-(honey of a monkey; curious george's egg hunt)-2014-06-30-0.jpg 4 curious george-(curious george sees stars; curious george gets a trophy)-2010-04-18-0.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 01 .jpg Steve With George.jpg|Steve With George Steve & George.jpg Steve Showing His Cartoon Teeth.jpg Steve's Disappointed Look.jpg Steve.jpg Steve's Strange Face Feature.jpg Steve Smiling .jpg Hqdefault1.jpg 1 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg 2 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg Images 6000.jpg Outoforder.jpg Images (200).jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-27-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-16-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg Steve & George Cheering for Betsy.jpg Steve Cheering for Betsy while showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve & George With Their Cartoon Teeth.jpg Steve & George .jpg Hqdefault (20000).jpg Steve serving Lemonade .jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 1.jpg George Showing Steve his book.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 2.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 6.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 5.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 4.jpg Steve showing his cartoon teeth 05 .jpg Steve & George showing their cartoon teeth.jpg Images (5)00.jpg Steve's Villain Ego.jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Aunt Margaret 01.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth 1.jpg Steve showing his animated teeth.jpg Steve showing his teeth.jpg IMG 20170824 131203 kindlephoto-406167679.jpg|Steve's, along with Aunt Margaret, 1st appearance in Follow that Monkey Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Voiced By E.G.Daily Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Humans Category:Big City Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabits Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters